This document relates to wireless communications.
Wireless cellular networks today provide coverage to almost all areas where humans can reach. Even in remote areas, it is not uncommon to find wireless connectivity for data and voice communication. The wireless connectivity in different locations may be quite different in terms of the bandwidth and other services available to a user device.